The Sparrow Ghost
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: The ghost of Jack Sparrow has been showing up at Sparrow family events. He's always in the background until Angelica comes along.
1. Chapter 1

March 1, 2018 Tampa Tribune

Shirley Weldon Breck Sparrow Jicks, a former socialite, debutante died early yesterday morning at the age of 88 in her sleep of natural causes at her Tampa home. She was born on January 12, 1930 in Tampa, graduated from the Tampa Academy (Finishing school) in 1948. In 1946 at age 16, She was crowned Gasparilla Queen (the youngest title holder) and attended nearly every Gasparilla Festival since, the last being this past January. She was a Miss Tampa in 1950 and was a semi-finalist in the Miss Florida Pageant. She retired from competing in pageants and six months later she married Bruce Breck who died in Korea in 1953. They had no children. In 1959 she married John Sparrow and had three children, triplets Jack (Angelica), Brenda (Jake) Epson and Cassie (Will) Turner.. They later divorced.. In 1975 she married Donald Jicks who died in 1995. Besides her 3 children, she is survived by 10 grandchildren and 4 great-grandchildren, one that was born a couple of months ago. Ex-husband John Sparrow died in 2015.

Shirley loved boating and was a member of the Tampa Yacht Club since her youth. She also enjoyed, cooking and singing and rescuing stray dogs. She was in the choir at the St. Andrew Episcopal church since childhood. She also went back to college in the mid-1960's and graduated from Tampa Episcopal College with a business degree. She owned a woman's clothing store for 3 decades.

A viewing will be held 6-8 pm on Friday, March 2nd at the Melvin Jones Funeral Home. The funeral service will be held on Saturday March 3rd at 10am at the St. Andrew Episcopal Church with the Reverend Mary Boltz officiating. Burial will be at the Tampa Memorial Ceremony after the service.

Following the burial, lunch will be served at the Tampa Marina.

Donations may be given to the Tampa No-Kill Dog Shelter or the Tampa Marina Hospital Fund.

Jack Sparrow read the obituary that his sister Brenda had written up.

The two were sitting in the living room of their mother's home.

"Sounds good to me." he said.

"Did I tell you that I saw the pirate spirit appear shortly before mom died." said Cassie.

"No, but he shows up in good times and bad. Usually you are the one that makes his appearances to."

Early morning December 2017

A reunion of the Kings and Queen of the Gasparilla festival was planned during the festival week. They were to be on a float in the parade. News Reporter Anna Jones was getting some history of the Kings and Queen.

"My grandfather and father filmed a lot of the Gasparilla festival back in the day (1946 till the early 1980's), so you have a lot of material here." said Shirley as she led the reporter into a room which had old home movies which had been converted to DVD's. It wasn't until the late 1950's that there was sound on them. This is back in 1946 when I won the pageant."

"Didn't your two daughters also win the Gasparilla Pageant?"

"Yes, Cassie won it in 1973 and Brenda won in 1976. Cassie was the youngest winner at age 15. She was determined that she was going to beat me age wise which she did by a couple of weeks. Brenda was 18 years old when she won the pageant.?

"It will be easy for you to find things as everything is in chronological order. "

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Jiles."

Shirley left and went to another part of the house. A couple of hours later it was time for lunch. Anna had found some very interesting footage of the parade and the pageant. While she was looking, Jack Sparrow came down.

"Hello, Jack."

"Hello, Ann, I know that you are doing research on the Gasparilla History. Let me tell you some things. I actually knew Gasparilla. Never did battle with him but he did exist."

Ann laughed.

"Oh, come on Jack, you weren't even alive back then. Are you play a joke on me?"

"Oh yes, I was, the current Jack Sparrow wasn't but I was. I'm his grandfather (5 times removed), I don't know why but I'm sent down here for every major event that occurs in the Sparrow family.

Then Jack Sparrow disappeared in front of her right before Shirley came into the room.

"Do you want to join me and Mary for lunch, Anna. If you aren't able to, I will understand as I know you are busy.".

Anna decided to have lunch with the women. She would get a lot more insights into the past history of the Gasparilla Festival. Mary Brent Larson was Shirley's best friend from elementary school. She was also her maid of honor at her first wedding.

The lunch was a very casual affair out on the patio. It was a beautiful day and the weather was mild. The lunch was turkey sandwiches on pita bread with a fruit bowl.

"In all the years of my life, I only missed two years of the parade. The triplets was born the day of the parade at Tampa General Hospital. I left shortly thereafter to live in Eastpoint. The other time was when I left their father."

"Dreadful place." said Mary shaking her head.

"Well, I wasn't there very long. I didn't fit in just like John didn't fit it in Tampa. Very different people, nice people for the most part but, I just didn't fit in. We moved there shortly after the triplets was born. I left shortly after I found him in bed with the tramp who later dumped him for someone else. I was happy when that happened to him a couple of years later.

Ann Rodgers knew the whole story. So did the rest of Tampa society. Back in the 1950's what had happened was scandalous. Very scandalous. Most women probably wouldn't have been forgiven back then, but within a year, the scandal was mostly forgotten, but spoken of in hushed tones. For a very long time Shirley Jiles was judged. She didn't date for nearly 10 years because of it. The men who were eligible were polite to her, but avoided her like the plague as far as dating went.

The lights went off and on and then the TV set came up. It was a pirates movie.

"Jack Sparrow I want you to stop it right now. You are disturbing me and my guests. Stop it right now said Shirley in a very stern manner.

"I saw him, Mrs. Jiles.. He talked to me about Gasparilla."

"Sometimes he's a very annoying ghost."

It was interesting looking at some of the photos of the pageants. Shirley and Cassie had a very strong resemblance to each other. Shirley was about 5''8 slim built with dark brown hair and green eyes. Cassie was slightly taller with the dark brown hair and green eyes. Looked like clones. Brenda on the other hand looked nothing like her mother and sister. She stood about 5'11 and had black hair and dark brown eyes. She wasn't slim but she wasn't heavy either. She looked like her father as did Jack.

"My daughters are very different people as you can see. Brenda is outgoing and Cassie is but is somewhat shy around others. The pageants Cassie participated in were good for her as she gained more self-confidence. Brenda could take it or leave it as far as pageants go. Back in the day they were fun, nowadays well, it's so different. So competitive as everything is nowadays. Neither Cassie and Brenda had pageant experience when they entered the Gasparilla Queen competition. Despite their limited experience they did quite well. I don't think today it would be as easy.

"Do you compete in the Miss America pageant?"

"No. When I won the Gasparilla pageant, I was too young to compete in the Miss American pageant as I was 16 years old. When I was 20 years old I won the Miss Tampa pageant and competed in the Miss Florida pageant in 1950 where I placed in the semi-finalist. No, I never completed in the Miss America pageant.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Florida Pageant 1978 Pensacola Convention Center and Hotel

Elizabeth Swann and Angelica Garcia were at a party the first evening. Elizabeth was from Tampa and had been a former Miss Florida Winner a couple of years back. She was there to support her future sister in law Melanie Turner who was in the pageant. Angelica was from St. Augustine. It was the first evening and a party was being held in the ball room of the hotel.

A look of disgust came over Elizabeth when Angelica told her that Cassie Sparrow was her roommate and that she had met her older brother Jack who was in his naval uniform. He was her escort for the evening.

"He's bad news, her brother Jack. I bet you don't know the story of Shirley Weldon and John Sparrow. Shirley Weldon was well she still is a socialite upper crust Tampa Society woman. Back in the late 1950's Shirley started dating John Sparrow who was nearly 10 years her junior (she was 28 years old, he was 19 years old) . She got pregnant and had a 3 children out of wedlock and at first refused to marry John Sparrow. She ran off with him, lived with him for a year in some old panhandle town. They only got away with this because at the time common-law marriage was legal in Florida. Got married a year after the triplets were born. . The marriage didn't last long because John had a wondering eye. Came back to Tampa after the divorce as she had nowhere else to go. No man would date her for several years. Damaged goods, they say."

"Well, what happened isn't his fault nor is it Cassie's fault." said Angelica.

"My ancestors did good things and worked for a living, unlike the Sparrows who lie, cheat, gamble and seduce virgins. Both Cassie Sparrow and her sister Brenda are sluts and probably has venereal disease. I'd watch it when you take a shower or use the bathroom that you share. I'm surprised neither has gotten pregnant but who knows maybe they got rid of it."

"What a horrible thing to say and I don't believe you. I think you're jealous of them but why, I don't know?"

Angelica looked at Elizabeth with disgust.

"The sisters only won the Gasparilla Queen because of her mother. Cassie's sister Brenda is mean and a violent person and of course has the Sparrow genes what would you expect. Otherwise, the likes of them would never be seen in such a place. Their dad John is a convicted felon and his Uncle Dave is in federal prison for Trafficking in Marijuana. Nice family, wouldn't you say. Cassie is representing some back water place Eastpoint and Brenda is representing University of Pensacola."

Angelica was very disturbed by the conversation that she had with Elizabeth Swann. She could see that Elizabeth was very judgmental and self-righteous. She wondered how Elizabeth would judge her if she knew that she was born out of wedlock and left at the door of the Sisters of Sacred Heart in St. Augustine. Angelica had been raised by the nuns who had been good to her and had never judged her or her unknown parents. The only thing that she knew was that her mother was Spanish and her father had some Spanish ancestry. She was considering becoming a nun but was trying to spread her wings into the world. It was unusual for someone considering to becoming a nun entering a beauty pageant. Angelica believed that she probably was the first person to do so.

"Well, Elizabeth Swann, I'm surprised that you are having anything to do with me as I was abandoned on the doorstep of the Sacred Heart Catholic Church in St. Augustine. Most likely I was an out of wedlock child as usually is the case when a baby is abandoned at the doorstep of a church. I'm one of those undesirables that you judge and rail against."

Elizabeth looked at her with shock and contempt and then walked away.

Cassie Sparrow heard the terrible things that were said about her and Brenda. She left the party and went into her room. Tears were coming down her cheeks and when she got into the room.

Before Angelica left, she told Elizabeth that she should be ashamed of herself.

Jonnie Sparrow was John Sparrow 2nd wife. She had seen Cassie crying and upset. Cassie was so upset that she didn't notice her and walked right by.

"Honey, tell me what happened?" said Jonnie who noticed that Cassie was upset. She had gone to her room to see if she was okay.

"It's that awful Elizabeth Swann. She said some terrible things about mom and dad. She said we were liars were no good and she even told Angelica to be careful when she used the bathroom or shower because I might have some disease. She said both of us were sluts and that Dad was a convicted felon and...

The tears turned into sobs. Jonnie put her arm around her and tried to calm her. She could feel the anger in her rising even though for the most part she was a calm person.

There was a knock on the door. Jonnie saw that Brenda was at the door.

'I heard what Cassie just said and I swear to God if I see Elizabeth Swann I'm going to punch her in the face. Right now I feel like beating her up."

"Please Brenda, for your own sake and the sake of Cassie, don't do so. She's not worth it, believe me, she isn't. "

"Maybe I should just drop out of the pageant." said Cassie as tears started to come down her cheeks again.

"Don't even think about it. If you do that, she wins. This is what she wants. " said Shirley.

The door was wide open and Shirley was standing behind Brenda.

Shirley is right Brenda. Elizabeth Swann isn't worth it."

"All I can say Jonnie and mom, she never would have said that to me or she would do so at her own peril."

Brenda had a look of fury on her face.

"I know its difficult, Brenda, Cassie, but just ignore her. I've learned over the years to ignore these comments."said Shirley who understood the pain that Cassie felt.

Angelica had heard Sister Maria tell her that a woman's indiscretions were never forgiven. This seemed to be the case with Shirley Jiles. As Angelica was walking back to the room, she met Jack in the hallway who was concerned because he'd heard that Cassie had gotten upset and had left the party.

"Elizabeth Swann said some mean and hateful things about your parents, your sisters and your family."

"Say no more, Angelica. I know all about it. This isn't the first time that someone has... well My mother had to endure the whispers, the looks of disapproval, the condemnation. Back then in polite society, it never would have been spoken of in public openly (whispered about or only talked about at someone's home). My mother rebelled against the norms of society back in the 1950's and paid for it."

Angelica was quiet until they got to the door. Jack was surprised to see Jonnie and his mother in the room. Cassie had calmed down and was no longer crying.

"I'm so sorry about what happened Cassie. Elizabeth had no right to say those things to you."

"It's not your fault, Angelica, you didn't know her."

"You know what it is, she's angry because both of us won the Gasparilla Queen Pageant. She was in the pageant twice and never won or placed which tells you something. I had the misfortune of being in it the same year she was in it.. She thought she should have won it but she never would have said anything insulting to me because I would have knocked her block off and she knows it. This would have been living up to the Sparrow reputation of being wild and out of control. Cassie too nice, to do this. said Brenda.

Angelica and Jack after a couple of minutes left the room and went downstairs to a lobby area where they talked for 2 hours. Jack was fascinated when Angelica told him that she was considering being a nun.

"I know what you are thinking. Why in the world would I be in a pageant? I'm not supposed to be worldly?"

"You are reading my thoughts." said Jack, laughing.

"Well, I want to see the world. I haven't seen the world and I know there is more out there."

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of Angelica as she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. He was careful not to show this.

Curfew was announced and he bid her goodbye.

Later that night, Cassie woke up and saw the pirate sitting at her bed on a chair.

"Please Cassie, don't be sad. Elizabeth Swann will not hurt you. Her days with Will Turner are numbered. Will eyes have been opened to see what a unhappy and miserable person she is. He's been in denial for a very long time."

Jack picked up an hour glass. "They will soon be no more a couple."

"You will do well. You will marry and have a long happy marriage and have 3 children, several grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Sweet dreams."

Cassie woke up and looked over at the other bed. Angelica was fast asleep. The ghost had visited her again.

A week later

"The four finalist is Angelica Garcia from St. Augustine, Brenda Sparrow from Pensacola, Melanie Turner from Tallahassee and the last semi-finalist is Cassie Sparrow representing Eastpoint.

Gary Smith was the host of the pageant and had been for 20 years.

"Okay, Let's introduce to you the 4 finalists and tell you a little about them. Their escorts are stationed at the Pensacola Naval Air Base in Pensacola.

"Angelica Garcia is 18 years old and is 5'08 and weights 120 pounds. She has black hair and green eyes. She is a senior at Sacred Heart High School in St. Augustine and hopes to go to St. Leo College in the fall. She loves to sing, cook and loves to act in plays.. Family members include Sister Maria Garcia and the nuns at Sacred Heart School. Her escort is Private Jack Sparrow. He has two sisters who are in the semi-finals.

"Melanie Turner is 21 years old and graduated from the University of Florida at Tallahassee with a business and political science major. She enjoys reading a good book and in her spare time likes to jog.

She is 5'10 and weighs 109 pounds. She is the daughter of Arthur and Jane Turner. Her escort is Sgt. Gary Willis.

"Brenda Sparrow is 5'11 tall and weights 155 pounds. She has black hair and green eyes. She is 20 years old and is a senior at the Panama City Beach College majoring in business administration. She loves fishing, boating and biking. She also loves to dance. She hopes one day to go into nursing. She is daughter of Shirley Sparrow Jiles, Melvin Jiles and John and Jonnie Sparrow. Her escort is Sgt. Larry Jones.

"Cassie Sparrow (yes she is the youngest of triplets and she is Brenda and Jack's younger sister) is 5'9 and weights 115 pounds. She has dark brown hair and green eyes. She is 20 years old and graduated from the St. Joseph College last May, majoring in art. She loves to draw, paint and make pottery. She hopes someday to have her own art gallery. She is the daughter of Shirley Sparrow Jiles, Melvin Jiles and John and Johnnie Sparrow. Her escort is Private Will Turner.

Will could just imagine what Elizabeth was thinking. Oh, she was going to have a fit but he didn't care. He volunteered at the last minute as the person who was supposed to escort Cassie had emergency dental surgery and was in a lot of pain.

"Let give a hand for these lovely ladies. Next will be the talent competition." said Gary Smith.

The crowd went wild, cheering and whistling loudly.

In five minutes Cassie had painted a picture of the fishing docks showing the fisherman coming into the dock and unloading their fish.

"This is Eastpoint which is a very small town in the Florida Panhandle for those in the audience who don't know where it is. A lot of the people who live there make their living fishing as my father does. I been out in a fishing boat fishing but this is not my cup of tea. I prefer to paint the scenes. I have sold painting that I painted from the fishing docks and the oceans.

The audience seemed in awe of her art work. They clapped and cheered.

Angelica Garcia sang "Somewhere Over the Rainbow".

Melanie Turner recited the Bill of Rights by memory.

Brenda Sparrow sang My favorite Things from the Sound of Music. It almost seemed fitting.

The next segment was a question.

"Tell me Brenda, what is the 3 unusual things about you that people might not know?

Brenda thought a moment.

"Well, I'm a triplet, was the second child born, I love going out on fishing boats and I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty My family is haunted by a friendly ghost. I rarely see him but he seems to like Cassie as she's seen him several times."

The audience laughed at the remark.

"Tell us this ghost."

"Well, he looks like my brother Jack. He's showed up at every major events in our families life. He's show up at our high school graduation, Cassie's college graduation. Sometimes people have mistaken him for our brother but this spirit is always dressed as a pirate. There was a Jack Sparrow who was the pirate. He's probably here but you can't see him."

"Okay, if you are here Jack Sparrow make your presence known?" said the host half joking.

The lights flickered and then went off for a split second.

"I guess he's here." said Brenda.

"How do you handle the guys on the fishing boat? Do they flirt with you?

Brenda laughed at the comment.

"Well, it's a family run business and my dad is in charge. Most of the employees are family members. A couple of guys aren't but I have no interest in them romantically nor do they me. I can take care of myself though. Some guy gets fresh with me, I just knock his block off. I never have been harassed by anyone on a fishing boat. They would have to deal with me and my entire kin."

The audience laughed. Gary Smith thanked Brenda and she walked off the stage.

OK, Angelica, this is the same question that I asked Brenda. What is the 3 unusual things about you people might not know.

Without hesitation, Angelica "Well I was raised by nuns and I'm considering becoming a nun. I don't really know what I want to do.

"Well, now that is unusual?

"I know it is. I'm probably the only one in pageant history who has ever considered becoming a nun.

"You probably are right. Thank you, Angelica."

Cassie came out and was asked if she believed in ghost.

"Oh yes, I believe in ghosts. Jack Sparrow is probably here. He's showed up at events in our lives. An unusual thing about me is that I have from my father a pirate ancestry and from my mother I had society ancestry. He stays away from my dad though."

"And why is that?"

"Well, he kept turning off the lights and TV which really annoyed my dad. He then made the mistake of messing with my dad fishing boat motor engine. My dad was having a really bad day and so my dad told him to get lost and said that if he didn't, he was going to a priest and have an exorcism done on him. He left and never came back. Ghost and spirits don't want this done of them. Trust me they don't."

The audience laughed. John Sparrow smiled at his daughter's response as he had used much stronger language with the pirate ghost.

"Well, Thank you so much Cassie."

Melanie Turner was asked the same question.

"Well, I like to read murder mystery stories and I love to cook. Not really unusual. There is nothing unusual about me, perhaps wanting to get into politics might be."

"You have several members of your family who are in politics."

"Yes. My grandfather was a judge, My great-uncle was the Attorney General and my uncle was back in the 1960's lieutenant governor. "

"Would you consider running for office."

"I think I would be a consultant as I know a lot about politics."

"Thank you so much Melanie. Let's give the ladies a hand."

A couple of minutes later the judges had their results.

"The third runner-up for the Miss Florida pageant is Melinda Turner from Tallahassee. Second runner-up is Angelica Garcia from St. Augustine.. We had two left and the first runner-up is a very important position because if the winner is unable to fill her term or wins the Miss America pageant, the first runner-up will fill in her place. The first runner-up is...

The host paused for a long moment. "The first runner-up is Brenda Sparrow and the winner of the 1978 Miss Florida Pageant is Carrie Sparrow."

A look of shock and disbelief came over Carrie. Tears of Joy came over her once the crown was put on her head.

A couple of months later Cassie won the Miss American Pageant and Brenda was then crowned the new Miss Florida.

Angelica wasn't surprised to see that Jack Sparrow was at the crowning ceremony. She had laughed when Brenda and Cassie had told her earlier in the day that Jack liked her. She would soon be going to college and making the decision about whether or not to be a nun.

Another person that was there was Will Turner. He had wanted to apologize to Cassie about his ex-fiance deplorable behavior. He had been in the room and had heard the comments that Elizabeth had made about the Sparrow family. Most everyone in the room heard the comments also as Elizabeth talked very loudly. To say that he was appalled would have been an understatement. The final straw was when he had overheard that Elizabeth said that if Cassie won, she was going to spread false rumors about her. He knew that Elizabeth made hurtful comments to others and she had done it to him more times that he cared to remember. He was going to break it off with Elizabeth but she beat him to it, screaming and cursing at him and then throwing the engagement ring at him. He was glad to be rid of her. As expected she was furious when him when she saw him on stage with Cassie Sparrow.

He stayed in back of the crowded room. He had made the excuse to come to the crowning ceremony because his sister was there. He wasn't sure how Cassie would react as she didn't seem that interested in him and even though they had never discussed it, he was sure that she knew that he had dated Elizabeth Swann.

Melanie Turner came in the back took his hand and let him up to the front. He was sitting next to John Sparrow and his wife Jonnie. Sitting in front of them was Shirley and husband Donald.

Several years ago Will had seen the old mugshot of John Sparrow who was arrested in 1957 for smoking marijuana which at the time was a felony. He was 19 years old. He looked like someone who was friends with Arthur Fonzerelli on Happy Days. . Will laughed when he saw the photo. Jeremiah Swann who was Elizabeth's grandfather gave him a very stem look and said it wasn't funny at all.

Prior to age 18, John Sparrow had been arrested for underage drinking, fighting at a bar and cursing in public. His mother had been arrested for card playing in the 1930's.

Elizabeth's grandfather and father had it in for the Sparrow family, especially those who stayed in Tampa. Shirley had met John at a law office where she was working part-time. She was smitten with him and the rest was history.

Several photos taken of the event showed pirate Jack Sparrow in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack had later found out that Angelica hadn't gone to St. Leo College and when he called the Church in St. Augustine, he was told she had left and that Sister Garcia had died shortly after Brenda was crowned Miss Florida. They didn't know where she was.

The pain and tragedy of Sister Garcia's death had made Angelica question everything. She decided not to become a nun and decided not to attend St. Leo College in Tampa. Winter Haven State College was where Angelica decided to attend. She had enough money to attend for 4 years and had spent the summers in Lakeland/Winter Haven area.. There was nothing in the Lakeland or Winter Haven area that would remind her of the tragedy. No one knew her there which was also a bonus.

She joined a sorority which was known for partying, drinking and smoking pot. She slept around with many different guys and didn't care. She had basically abandoned her Catholic faith which had been such an important part of her life. She had never told anyone at the College that she had at one time considered being a nun. No one would have believed her if she had and no one knew that she was in the Miss Florida pageant. After she graduated, she had basically cut off contact with the nuns.

From time to time Jack would think about Angelica especially when he was in between girlfriends. She had never contacted his sisters and she certainly hadn't contacted him. Jack figured she probably decided to become a nun which was why she hadn't contacted him. He would tell himself that he probably would never see her again but somehow he had the feeling that their paths would cross. Thankfully he hadn't allow himself to become attached to her.

1988 Eastpoint Florida – wee hours of the morning

John Sparrow saw a very low flying plane which almost clipped his shrimp boat as he was nearing the shore. He almost was thrown out of the boat trying to avoid getting hit. Two other people on his boat had fallen to the floor. They were okay but Jack had a deep cut in his leg and was limping in pain. While John was trying to stop the bleeding from Jack's leg, the plane flew over another shrimp boat which had just arrived on the dock. Shots were fired and then someone was thrown out of the plane. Screams could be heard and then a loud thud. The plane flew away very quickly. Jack had a look of horror after witnessing what had happened as the moon was full. One of the deck hands called 911.

By the time the boat docked, the bleeding had stopped on Jack's leg. He and his father went running over to the other side of the dock to see if those on the other shrimp boat were okay. Three people on the boat were dead, and the person who had fallen from the small airplane was badly injured.

'911 what is your emergency."

"This is John Sparrow, Louise. Please send a couple of ambulances. There has been a shooting and it looks two possibly 3 people are dead...

It was 5:00 am when Police Chief Mike Hanson had gotten the call. He quickly got dressed and headed out to the Eastpoint Dock. His nephew Tom Hanson had gone with him to see what had happened. When Chief Hanson got to the dock, he was met by John Sparrow who was trembling and shaking. A paramedic who had heard the call had come to the dock, and was treating Jack who was in a lot of pain. Another paramedic was on the other boat treating the victim who had fallen into the boat.

"I was coming into shore when this small aircraft almost crashed into my boat. This plane had been following me for miles. I didn't really notice it, you see them out on the ocean all the time. Anyway

Jack cut his leg when he fell and then I heard shots being fired and then Jack told me he saw someone being thrown out of the aircraft. We all heard the screams which were blood curling."

It was a gruesome scene. Three fishermen were dead and the woman who had been thrown from the plane was alive but had life threatening injuries.

An ambulance came and took the woman away where she was airlifted to Pensacola General.. She was barely alive. Jack went to an emergency room in Panama City Beach where he received further treatment for the cut on his leg.

Angelica had gone out of her body and was walking up a staircase which had the most beauitful and brilliant colors of blue and pink. Rainbows were everywhere. A man stopped her from entering the door.

"I found someone related to Angelica."

"Who are you?" asked Angelica who was both frightened and in awe at the same time.

"I'm Jack Sparrow."

"You can't be. He's alive and he had a leg injury."

"I'm the Jack Sparrow. He's my great-great-great (5 times removed grandson) but don't worry about him. He will be okay. Your great-great (whatever) grandmother and I were lovers back in the 1770's. She told me she was pregnant and I abandoned her on a deserted island. She had a miscarriage and nearly died. I didn't know what happened to her until after I died. The first thing I remember is being slapped across the face by Angelica at the door where I'm standing.. She was mad and told me what she thought of me. She told me she had married and had 2 daughters and died in childbirth. Her child married and had several children, one of whom you are descended from. Your biological mother is dead but your father is still alive. You need to go back as it's not your time yet. "

Angelica came back into her body.

It had taken nearly 2 hours but the mystery woman finally had a stable heart beat. She had flat lined 3 times in 2 hours. The third time they had almost given up. She wasn't out of the woods yet.

Brenda notice a purse lying underneath the bed. She was surprised when she opened the purse and saw the picture in the purse. She had been one of the nurses who was on duty when the mystery woman arrived. She made a call to Police Chief Hanson.


	4. Chapter 4

Brenda Epson (nee Sparrow) worked as a nurse at Pensacola General Hospital morning shift and had time off to attend the funerals of the 3 fisherman who were murdered. She was joined by her husband and her sister Cassie, brother in law Will, brother Jack. Also attending the funeral was John and Johnnie Sparrow. The funeral was held at the First Baptist Church in Apalachicola due to the large number of people attending. She had known the three fishermen since she was a child. A father who was in his early 50's and his two sons who were in their mid to late 20's were the victims. One of the sons had recently married.

Since Pensacola was quite a distance from Eastpoint (nearly 200 miles), Brenda agreed to talk to Police Chief Hanson. The funerals had ended and the service at the Eastpoint Cemetery was ending. Brenda walked the short walk to her father's home which was a across the street with the Police Chief and his nephew. Brenda offered no objection to his nephew sitting in on the questioning.

The backyard of John Sparrow's home had a good view of the Bay. The trio took seats in the back patio area.

"You told me earlier Brenda that knew the victim, Angelica Garcia."

"Yes, I did but I haven't seen her in at least 10 years."

"And how did you meet her?"

"I met her at the Miss Florida Pageant back in 1978. She and my sister Cassie roomed together. I can't imagine someone wanted to harm her as she wanted to become a nun or was seriously considering becoming one. But I didn't keep up with her after my reign of Miss Florida was over.

A shocked look came over the Detective's face. Tom was also surprised.

"A nun."

"Why do you find that shocking?"

"Usually a woman who is a nun isn't a beauty pageant contestant."

Brenda paused for a moment and then continued.

My brother Jack who was her escort at the pageant tried to contact Sister Marie about six months after the pageant had ended (she grew up in a convent in St. Augustine and Sister Marie was her guardian as she was abandoned at the church door step as a baby). He was told that Sister Marie had died and that Angelica had left. She didn't enroll in St. Leo College which she was seriously considering. He wasn't able to track her down. He wanted to go out on a date with her."

"From what you remember, did Angelica have any problems with anyone at the pageant I know this is a long shot but we have no idea who would have wanted to harm Angelica Garcia."

"No, she didn't or at least to my knowledge. My sister would probably know more about it but why would someone years later take revenge on her."

"That's what we are trying to figure out. Can you get Cassie to come out here? Since she here, let me talk to her."

In a couple of minutes later Cassie Turner came out to the patio. She was nearly 9 months pregnant and look like she was going to give birth at any time.

"I was room mates with Angelica Garcia at the pageant. We got along fine. As my sister Brenda probably told you, she wanted to become a nun but she wasn't 100% sure if this was what she wanted."

"Brenda told us that Angelica had no issues with anyone at the pageant. Can you think of anyone who might have wanted to harm her?"

"I can't imagine anyone wanting to harm her. She was a nice person."

"I know that this was a long time ago but can thing of anything, something that was said...

"I do remember very well something that did happen but it had nothing to do with Angelica. Elizabeth Swann who is from Tampa and hates my family said some very mean and nasty things about me and my family. Angelica who barely knew me told her that she should be ashamed of herself for saying things about my family. When Angelica told her that she was most likely a out of wedlock child who was abandoned in St. Augustine and wasn't exactly on top of the social scale, Elizabeth look at her in disgust and walked away. This is what I was told and I was so upset about what Elizabeth said, that I left the party in tears."

"Angelica Garcia was living in Tampa. This may come as a real shock to you but she was working as a stripper at the Lollypop Shop."

Cassie's mouth dropped.

"It's a very upscale strip club, Tom. Tampa's elite men frequent it. Very private club."

Will Turner was standing in the doorway of the porch listening to Cassie being questioned. Knowing that the conversation was taped and recorded, he stayed out of camera view.

The Police Chief and Tom were about to leave when Will approached them. They sat back down.

"Elizabeth Swann and I were engaged to be married back in 1978. By the time the pageant rolled around, I was really tired of her constantly judging and condemning others who didn't measure up to standards that she didn't follow. She was also verbally abusive towards me as well. She was furious when I was Cassie's escort. Trashed talked her basically (minus the curse words, after all her father was a devout Southern Baptist who portrayed his family as ideal). The final straw was after the pagaent when Cassie won, Elizabeth was furious. She threw a vase across the room when I refused to go along with her plan of making Cassie look bad. She wanted me to sleep with her and then produce evidence of it because then she would be kicked out of the pageant (they had very strict rules back then about doing such activity). For the first time I yelled at her. We had a yelling and screaming match. She took the engagement ring that I had given her and threw it at me and called me a sissie. I told her it was over and walked out of her hotel room. I never spoke to her again after that."

"What do you know about the Lollypop Shop?"

"It's a very upscale strip club for the spoiled Tampa Elite men. I never was part of that for very long but when I was engaged to Elizabeth for six months, I had membership in that club. I know for a fact that some of the girls who worked there did prostitution on the side. There were several rooms where... well you know what I'm talking about. These guys got away with a lot of stuff. Some of them were very rough with the girls."

Will wrote out a list of men that he knew or suspected who were abusive or rough towards the strippers during the brief time he was a member of the club. He wasn't sure if some of them still lived in Tampa.

"The worst of this list was a guy named James Norrington. The girls who managed to survive his abuse avoided him like the plague. They ended up hiring a body guard to protect them. James Norrington never took on other men because most of them would have beaten him to a pulp."

Shortly afterwards, Jack took his seat on the patio.

"Well, my two sisters Brenda and Cassie were in the Miss Florida pageant. I was stationed at the Pensacola naval base and they asked me to be of the escorts at the pageant. I was Angelica's escort. She roomed with my sister Cassie. I really don't know that much about her. She wanted to become a nun. She lived in St. Augustine but I don't know where she is now."

"Did you ever see her after the pageant?"

"Yes, when Cassie was crowned Miss America,my other sister Brenda became Miss Florida. That was the last time I saw her or spoke to her. I tried to contact her six months later, but was told that her guardian Sister Marie had died a couple of month and that Angelica had left and they didn't know where she was."

"Do you believe their story?"

"I must admit, no I didn't. I checked St. Leo's College and she wasn't enrolled there. She had told me she probably be going there regardless of whether or not she decided to become a nun. I had given her my address as I was in the Navy at the Pensacola Naval Base but she never contacted me. I assumed that she decided to become a nun and any romantic relationship would be out of the question. So I didn't try to find her."

"Can I ask you a question Chief Tom. How is Angelica doing?"

The detective was reluctant to tell Jack Sparrow anything even though he knew that he wasn't a suspect. .

"She is in the hospital in Pensacola and she will recover but she's not out of woods yet. She was a victim of a violent assault. If she didn't have this photo in her purse, we would have had a very difficult time figuring out who she was."

Tom Hanson was very curious about why people in Tampa talked badly about the Sparrow family. He finally asked his uncle when they got home. He told him the story.

She went back to Tampa and basically wore the scarlet letter (figuratively of course). It was a scandal that people talked about for a very long time. Oh, I forgot John was 19 years old and Shirley was 27 years old."

Tom thought about how things had changed. When his girlfriend Tiffany had her baby shower a year ago, no one made any comments about the fact that they weren't married. No one cared. This was California. At the age of 26, Tom Hanson was the father of twin daughters. None of his friends who were in his age group had children.


	5. Chapter 5

Several weeks later Pensacola hospital

"Jack, what are doing here?" asked Brenda who was surprised to see him.

"I've come to see Angelica."

Jack had a vase which was filled with flowers. He had talked to Angelica on the phone several times.

Brenda walked Jack to the private room that Angelica was staying in. Angelica was happy to see him.

"It's good to see you Angelica."

"It's good to see you Jack. I've been looking forward to your visit."

"Well, the shrimp season has ended, so it will be two more weeks before I have to go back to work."

"Well, I will be out of here probably in the next day or two. I can't wait."

"Do you have a place to stay Angelica?"

"No, not really. I have an apartment back in Tampa but I don't want to go back there again. It was horrible... I'm afraid to go back there."

The memories of that horrible night have come back. Jack could tell that something was upsetting her.

Before he could say anything, a police detective came into the room. He was taking a written and recorded statement.

Jack managed to hid behind the curtains when the detective wasn't looking. He heard the awful story of what had happened that night. He heard Angelica crying which turned into sobbing uncontrollably. When the detective left, Jack comforted her.

"It's okay, Angelica. It's okay."

Knowing that the story was going to break, Jack and Will went to Tampa and moved Angelica's stuff. right after the interview with the detective. She didn't have much stuff, so it didn't take very long. Angelica was living Jack's house. He had a spare room which she was using. No one knew where Angelica was, not even the police chief.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know Angelica Garcia personally and I never been on a date with her." said James Norrington to the reporter who showed up at the golf course where he was playing golf.

"My son is being accused of things he never done. My son would never do those things to a woman. He... said John Norrington.

Shirley Jiles just shook her head. She had her hands crossed and had a look of disgust. Jack was sitting next to her on the sofa where they were watching TV.

"Disgusting bunch. Both of them."

"Can I ask you something mom, and please don't be upset with me and you don't have to answer me but

I know that David Norrington tried to assault you in the study room."

"Your father told you about that."

"Yes, he did. Right after James Norrington was questioned.

There was an awkward silence and then Shirley decided to tell her son what had happened.

"I'm lucky that John Norrington didn't rape me. If your father hadn't come into his study, I don't know what would have happened. He had cornered me in the room. This happened shortly after your father and I got a divorce. I will never forget what he said to me."

Pausing for a moment, Shirley continued.

"Everyone knows that you are a whore Shirley, sleeping with that low life John Sparrow. No decent man would want to marry you or have anything to do with you. Your a fast girl. I will never forgot what he said to me and the look on his face, well, if looks could kill, I would have been dead. This was about six months before Louise Bell was murdered. I truly believe that he was the killer or had something to do with her disappearance as she broke up with him and didn't want to have anything to do with him. Of course she wasn't from the elite. None of the women who were in the elite wanted to have anything to do with him, because they knew what type of creep he was. John threatened him with a knife and then drew his gun when David tried to assault him. He left very quickly threatening legal action against both of us. He never did of course. I never reported it to the police fearing that John would get in trouble and those in power in the legal system had it in for John and I know John would have gone to prison, especially when he threatened James with a gun. Things were different back then.

Tears came down Shirley's face. Jack put his arms around her as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Jack remembered vaguely hearing about the unsolved murder of Louise Bell but no one would say who they thought killed her. It didn't surprise Jack when he thought about it. He remembered a murder which had happened back in 1976. A woman that James Norrington had been dating disappeared and several months later was found in a wooded area. She had been murdered. Another woman had disappeared 2 years later and was never seen again.

"I was at a party in Tampa. It was held at the Tangerine Nightclub. I remember dancing with some guy that I had never met. Then we went to a private home. It was someone who was quite wealthy. Then I remember being taken into some room that had a dungeon in it and what looked like a torture chamber. I tried to leave but was prevented from doing so. Then this guy who brought me to this house starting beating me and then I passed out. The next thing I remember I'm on an small airplane flying low over the ocean and then I remember being thrown out of the airplane and then the next thing I remember I'm at the hospital.

Tears came down Angelica face and then she started sobbing. Jack has his arm around her. Angelica was sitting up in her hospital bed.

"It's okay, Angelica."

"Can you give me a name or description of this man that you were dancing with."

"The guy was attractive, about 5'11, medium build. Nothing strange or unusual about him. I remember that he told me his name. His name was James Norrington."

Detective Brown saw the look on Jack's face and knew what he was thinking.

"You know this guy?"

"Unfortunately yes, I do. He lives in Tampa and for as long as I can remember he's gotten away with a lot of things. He was suspected of murdering a woman back in 1973, but because of his status, he got away with it."

"Are you from Tampa?"

"My mother lives there. I've lived in Tampa off and prior to turning 18. My parents divorced when I was very young so my time was split between Tampa and Eastpoint. I live in Eastpoint."

"How do you know this James Norrington."

"My mother is from the Tampa Elite. His father John Norrington was in this circle or let's just say he was a wannabee. The father isn't much better than the son. The son is actually worse than the father."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Sparrow."

Jack knew what was going to happen when police in Tampa questioned James Norrington. He later called his mother on the phone warning her about this.

John Norrington was a person that Shirley never trusted and didn't like. She stayed as far away from him as possible which was easy to do since he thought she was dirt. A police detective was sitting in her living room interviewing her.

"What do you know about a 1973 murder involving James Norrington. Your son Jack mentioned this to me when he was being interviewed?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I remember the day very well. It was about 10 days before school started, so it was mid-August 1973. I had taken Brenda and Cassie to the oral surgeon to have their wisdom teeth pulled. Since they were having their wisdom teeth done, my ex-husband and I decided that Jack's wisdom teeth should come out as well. Jack went to an oral surgeon in Panama City Beach which was about 75 miles from Eastpoint. He was spending the summer with his dad. That was the day that Martha Millis went missing. The next day her body was found in Clearwater Beach. I knew Martha Millis as she attended the same school as my children."

"From the information we have your son Jack were boyfriend/girlfriend." said Detective Brown.

He'd had a hard time getting the file from the 1973 case. A retired detective Jim Hall had kept the original file at his home and had made copies of the file which had mysteriously disappeared. He had been deliberately kept off of any cases involving the Norrington family. The files of the missing women had disappeared. Attorney Jiles had discreetly looked into this cases.

Jim Hall had told Attorney Jiles before he died in 1982 that he believed that John Norrington was involved in the disappearance and murder of Lois Bell back in the 1950's and believed that he also was involved in other disappearances and murders as well. The same was true also of the son James who was also linked to several disappearances. One had been found in a wooded area.

But Mark Swann who worked in the Prosecutor's office would have none of it and didn't believe that either man was involved in any criminal activity. Jim was smart enough not to express this to Mark Swann but wrote an anonymous letter expressing this concern. He believed both men were serial killers. He was careful so that it wouldn't be linked to him, which it wasn't. Mark Swann had ruined the career of one detective who had spoken out.

Late August 1973

The nearly 300 mile trip from Eastpoint to Tampa was agony for Jack who still was in a lot of pain from the wisdom teeth removal. His cheeks were very swollen. His father wouldn't tell him why they were driving to Tampa on such short notice.

"Oh, my God Jack, your cheeks look so swollen like a chipmunk. "

"I feel sick. I'm going to throw up."

Jack went into one of the bathrooms near the living room and threw up.

Detective Henry Price had arrived at Shirley's home shortly after Jack arrived home from Eastpoint . John had insisted that he Shirley and he be in with Jack when he was interviewed with police in the study room which looked like a law office. Also in attendance was attorney Donald Jiles who was Shirley's boyfriend.

"Me and Martha were good friends and hung out at school. We talked a lot on the phone especially when she went to visit her grandmother."

The detective had the phone records which were several pages long and covered the past year. He looked at Shirley and John and asked them if they were aware of this. Both of them were.

"Tell me Jack, did you date Martha? Go out to see a movie? Date each other on the sly?"

"No, Martha wasn't allowed to date. I never went out on a date with her. I'm only 15 years old."

"Have you ever had Martha or any other girl over at your house, or did you do so without your parents consent?"

"No, I haven't."

"Did you have sex with Martha, Jack?"

"No, sir, I didn't."

"Are you sure as your blood type matches...

"Enough." said Donald Jiles.

Before Donald could say anything, John jumped in.

"The day that Martha Millis disappeared and was murdered my son was in Oral Surgeon David Smith's office in Panama City Beach which is nearly 300 miles away having his wisdom teeth pulled. I have documentation of this if you need it. My son didn't murder Martha Millis."

A look of horror came over Jack's face.

"Martha was murdered? James Norrington is the killer. She told me wouldn't leave her alone...

John grabbed his son before he hit the ground and helped him over to a couch. Jack came to within 30 second. His father took his temperature which was 103.7

"We need to get him to the hospital, Shirley. The last time I took it it was 101.7.

The next thing he remembered he was in an ambulance being taken to the hospital. His mother was at his side.

"Mom, I didn't kill or harm Martha. She was my friend."

"It's okay, Jack. I know."

Donald Jiles knew that Jack had been eliminated as a suspect in the murder of Martha Millis. New Information which was rather shocking had come in. He also knew some other information that he was debating over whether to share with Shirley. He had made sure that none of this got into the press and made sure it didn't get back to the school that Jack had been investigated. This was to protect Jack which John and Shirley were most grateful for.

"What Jack had said about James Norrington is true, Shirley, John." Mr. Norrington was following Martha around. He followed her everywhere she went. He was given a trespass notice twice at the school."

A look of shock and horror came over Shirley. Her ex didn't seem shocked at all.

"Martha is 16 years old. James Norrington is at least 10 or more years older than her."

"Women his age probably know about him being a creepy guy. They avoid him. Be there done that." said John, matter of factually.

A couple of days later the funeral of Martha Millis took place. Tampa Episcopal Academy had about 400 students and nearly everyone from the school attended the funeral which was held at the St. Johns Episcopal Church.. Jack had been released from the hospital after spending the night in the hospital. The swelling in his face had gone down and the pain was minimal.

John Sparrow also attended the funeral. The casket was closed. A large photo of Martha was in the middle of the room. Very attractive and from what others said, very nice person. It really angered him to think that James Norrington was going to get away with the murder. Both he, Shirley and Donald Jiles knew this.

It chilled him to think that if Shirley didn't have Donald Jiles on her side, that Jack might be arrested and accused of the murder. If Shirley wasn't high society, Jack probably would be sitting in a jail cell with no means to defend himself.

Mark Swann had been the one who had prosecuted John for smoking marijuana back in 1957. He would have gotten 3 years in Prison but the attorney that he had had managed to reduce it to 3 months in the County Jail. He was the one who handled the 1973 murder of Martha Millis. when he was being interviewed?"


	7. Chapter 7

The investigator listened as Shirley told him the story.

"That is all I know about that case. Apparently it went nowhere and it became an old case. Martha lost her parents in a car accident when she was 9 years old. Her parents were older when she was born. Her grandparents were up there in age but within a couple of years they had died and there was no other family, so the case went cold."

The pirate spirit decided to stay in the background of the 1973 murder case. He rarely approached Jack and didn't feel the need to during this case.

James Norrington carefully planned out his crimes. He thought about them for weeks or months. He had reported that his small airplane which had used to transport Angelica was stolen. He was surprised that she was still alive. He was almost in a panic. His father told him not to worry. Someone else would take the blame for what happened and Hector Rodriguez would take the fall.

Angelica was furious when she found out that James Norrington wasn't going to be prosecuted for raping and trying to kill her. They had no proof but had proof that Hector Rodriguez had stolen Jame's airplane and had proof that he tried to kill her and was also responsible for the deaths of the 3 fisherman.. Angelica knew that Hector who she knew from the strip club had nothing to do with the crimes. He was a small time drug dealer. He was found dead in a cabin in the Everglades with a suicide note admitting to the murders of the 3 fishermen and the attempted rape and murder of Angelica

Mark Swann hadn't had the decency to call her but had sent her a registered letter when arrived the day before. When the Police Chief Hanson got the letter early the next day., he was furious but there was nothing that he could do. He knew that James Norrington was guilty as sin for the murders of 3 fishermen and the attempted rape and murder of Angelica. The families of the 3 fishermen were never sent a letter, so he had to tell them that the case was closed and that Hector Rodriguez committed suicide and admitted to the crimes. The only thing Hector Rodriguez was guilty of was stealing the aircraft.


	8. Chapter 8

"Look like you need a drink, Hanson." said John who was sitting in the bar with a beer in his hand.

"Right now, I could use one but I'm on duty, right now, so I can't."

The Eastpoint Bar was in downtown next to the police station. It was around 1 pm. John and the Police Chief were the only ones in the bar. The bartender had gone into the patio area to serve some guests.

"How is Angelica doing?"

"Well, Jack is with her. She's very upset about it, as you can imagine. I don't believe for one minute that this Hector Rodriguez tried to kill Angelica. She told me and Jack that he wasn't involved. I don't know what this guy knew but my guess is he either knew something about it or knew too much of their activities. I bet they put a gun to his head and forced him to write the confession. Jack told me that this Hector Rodriguez was like a small time drug dealer at this strip club where Angelica worked (that is what she told him).

"Well, one day he will get his. Karma has a way of coming around."

Several hours later.

Angelica heard her name being call out and wake up. She saw the Pirate with Hector Rodriguez.

"Angelica, Hector needs to tell you something."

"Angelica, I was accused by James Norrington of trying to kill you and he also accused me of killing 3 people (the fishermen). I want you to know that I had nothing to do with what happened to you.

"I already know that. Who killed you?" said Angelica.

"James and John Norrington killed me but before he did I was forced to write a confession about what happened. He and James kidnapped me and then drove me to a cabin in the Everglades. I was found the next day. They made it look like a suicide."

"The Norrington's will get theirs Angelica. It might not be today, the next day, month or year, but it's coming."

The wedding of Jack Sparrow and Angelica Garcia took place six months later on St. George Island on the beach. It was a beautiful day.

2 years later 1991

"We are at Pensacola General Hospital where Angelica is giving birth to triplets. Two boys and one girl. They will be born C-Section." said Jack who was filming the delivery room.

Jack and his mother were in the delivery room.

"It was very different back in 1958. Your father sat in the waiting room. Mine was also a C-Section, actually I requested it as it was a lot easier than giving birth naturally to triplets. In 1958 C-Sections weren't very common. The doctor agreed to it but had someone come in from Miami to do the C-Section."

"How many grandchildren do you have Mrs. Jiles?" asked one of the nurses.

"As of now, 9, Brenda and Cassie have 3. They were not triplets but single births. With these 3, 9 grandchildren. The oldest grandchild is 9 years old, interestingly enough.

Within an hour, all 3 babies had been born.


	9. Chapter 9

2016

It had taken him a long time, but Captain Jack Sparrow had rounded up 10 people who were victims of the Norringtons. It had been decades but now the Norrington's were going to feel the wrath of those they had harmed.

John Norrington who was driving his vehicle suffered a heart attack and crashed on I-4. His son James who was with him also died. The first person John encountered was Mark Swann who was very angry with him. Mark was dressed like a minister.

"John Norrington, you lied to me and I almost put an innocent person in jail. Another person almost got the death penalty because of you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I did no such thing."

"Yes, you did but lying is the least of what you have done. Your crimes are much greater. Except this time you will get no mercy."

A group of men and women,who had been harmed, murdered and wronged by John Norrington came towards him. They punched and kicked him. He screamed out for mercy and there was none. Mark Swann walked away and did nothing to help him. They beat him senseless until he passed out.

When he woke up he was on a pirate ship. Standing there was Captain Jack Sparrow (The Captain) and Jack Sparrow who had died the year before.

"Do you remember what you tried to do to Shirley? Do you also remember that you tried to frame my son for murder? Oh and there is the murder of Hector

Before he could answer, Hector punched him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. When he got up, the Captain had a sword pointed at his throat. Jack Sparrow kicked him several times.

"I didn't do those things."

John felt a very sharp pain as he felt something hit him in the head.

He turned around and saw his son James who looked like he had been severely beaten. He also looked like he had been buried alive. Sand was all over his body.

Both men were repeatedly flogged by the Captain, Jack Sparrow and the Angelica who had lived in the 18th century. They denied wrongdoing.

The last punishment before they went to hell was Keelhauling. The two men were tied to a rope and hauled underwater dragging underneath the boat dragging underneath the ship. The rope broke and then went into hell.

The End


End file.
